The Water's Edge
by Brass Bonanza
Summary: Mush and Bay have been best friends since before they could even remember...but what happens when they kiss and Bay hooks up with someone else?
1. Memories

Hey guys! This is my first fan fic so I'm not too sure how it will turn out. Hopefully good ^-^ By the way, if you would like to be in the story, just e-mail me at pixieflowerr@aol.com with your preferred Newsies name, what you look like, your personality, and what newsie(s) you would like to possibly hook up with. I only need two or three so I'm sorry if I can't use you ^_^ Anywho, please read and review I'll appreciate it SOO much! Hugs and cherry flavored kisses for all who do! Love,  
  
MoonStar  
  
P.S. I might slip in and out of the New YAWK accent because I'm not too good at wording it LoL.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own NEWSIES, and all of the.erm..newsies LoL. Only the one's you don't recognize. So don't sue me. All you'll get is a bunch of books. And my many many Newsies items.  
  
"Woman gives boith to t'ree legged baby!"  
  
"Man killed in freak egg accident!"  
  
"Bat gives boith to cryin' newboin infant!"  
  
It was a warm summer morning and the newsies were already at work, shouting the headlines and carrying the banner.  
  
"T'ank you, ma'am," a teenage newsie with curly brown hair and a complexion that was the color of oatmeal said, tipping his hat to his customer as she handed him a penny for a copy of "The New York World."  
  
"Hey Mush! I sold all me papes so I'se headin' to Tibby's. How'se much longer is you'se gonna be?"  
  
"Hey Kid. I'se only got one pape left, but I'se can sell it on da way'se dere."  
  
"Aight."  
  
They talked as they walked towards Tibby's, the local newsies' hangout where they all went after they sold their morning papes.  
  
The doorbell clanged as they walked in and the newsies turned to see who it was.  
  
"Hiya, Mush, Blink. How'd da sellin' go for ya taday?" Crutchey asked.  
  
"It was aight," Blink answered. "But we'se needs some betta headlines."  
  
"Hey," Crutchey said. "Headlines don' sell papes, newsies sells papes." [a/n yeah, yeah, yeah, but I figured I should put it in my story once at least.]  
  
"You'se is right, Crutchey, you'se always is," Mush said, heading to the table where Jack, David, and Racetrack were sitting.  
  
"Hey Mush, guess who'se I'se saw taday?" Racetrack said. "I'll betcha a quarta you'se don' guess right."  
  
"Cheese it Race," Jack said.  
  
Race put his arms up in surrender. "It was jus' a hoimless bet."  
  
"Who'se didja see?" Mush asked.  
  
"Bay."  
  
Mush gasped. "You'se saw hers? What does she'se look likes now? Is she still poity? Did you'se stop an' talk?"  
  
"Slow down, kid. She gots a little bit tan, an' she has some blonde strands in her hair, which is still dat doik chestnut color, from da sun. An' she'se is real poity. I'se talked ta hoirs fo' a secon' but I'se hadta sell me papes. She goes ta da poik ev'ry Sataday. She ain't gotta job or nothin'."  
  
Mush could vision her as if he just saw her. Her wavy brown hair rolling down her slim back. Her hunter green eyes shining and twinkling as she laughed. Her scarlet lips curved upwards in a smile, revealing her beautiful straight white teeth. He even saw the small scar that rested just above her right eyebrow that she received when she was just ten years old.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Do ya wanna play house wit' me?" ten year old Bay asked.  
  
"Nah, dat's for goils. I'm goin' out fightin' wit' da guys," Mush answered.  
  
"Then can I come?"  
  
"Fightins' for guys, my Astra. You'se'll get hoit."  
  
"I will not. I'se is a betta fighta den you'se."  
  
He sighed. He knew that this was a hopeless cause.  
  
"Fine. But if you'se get hurt, then don' come cryin' ta me."  
  
She held surprisingly well against the older goods with only a few bruises, until she had to fight Smokey. She got a few good hits on him, but he punched her right above the eye with brass knuckles right above the eye before she could block him. She began to bleed and she cried with pain.  
  
"Where da hell do you'se get off hittin' a goil wit' dat shit?! Ya fuckin' ass wipe!" Mush yelled. He bent down and picked her up. "Are you'se okay?"  
  
"Yes," she whimpered through her tears, which were mixing with the blood that was coming down her face.  
  
End Flashback  
  
He couldn't wait to see his best friend again.  
  
So.how is it? PLEASE review! This is just the beginning..hopefully it'll get better.Now please please please review and tell me what you think.  
  
33MoonStar 


	2. Author's Note...early I know...

Hey guys. Sorry about the mix up with the brs..I didn't know that ff.net only reads ps..thankies for telling me Mondie. So I changed that chapter around and I'm currently in the process of writing chapter 2..I got some good ideas in mind, but putting them on paper.erm..computer is hard for me as all of you can probably tell. But anywho I'd love it if you all still read it and reviewed because I know you special people want to. Thankies Mondie, Paris, and Killersabinx for reviewing :-D. Anywho chapter 2 will probably be up tomorrow or Friday. Sorry for the delay../p pLove always, /p pMoonStar/p 


	3. The Meeting

Hiya! Sorry this is a few days late but I had to go lots of places unexpectedly LOL. But anyway, this is chapter two and I hope it's better than chapter one LoL. I spent a little more time on this because I have no life. ^-^ Ok. So please please please review! I'll love you forever if you do!! And if you want to be in the story, just e-mail me and let me know ^-^  
  
Love,  
  
Moon*Star  
  
  
  
For Mush, the next few days seemed to go on forever. He wanted to see his best friend again. He couldn't wait. Finally Saturday came and he headed to Central Park, hoping to death that he would see her there. He looked around, searching for her. Suddenly his breath caught in his throat.  
  
'My God,' he thought, 'how did she'se get so beautiful? She neva used to be like.this.'  
  
He walked up to her slowly, trying to keep his cool.  
  
"Bay?" he whispered very quietly so she could just barely hear. She turned around slowly.  
  
"Jeremy?" she murmured back.  
  
"Yes," he replied, touching her face, proving to himself that this wasn't just a dream.  
  
She covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh Jeremy, I've missed you so much! How have you been? You're so grown up!" She hugged him with tears running down her face.  
  
"I'se missed you, too. I'se so sorry for leavin' you'se dat day. I'se so so sorry."  
  
"Jeremy, don't be. You had to go or your father would kill you, you know that, I know that. And let's not spoil this. Oh, I've missed you so!"  
  
He hugged her tighter and inhaled her sweet scent: honeysuckle. She still smelled the same after all those years. He took a step back from her and rested his hands on her shoulder.  
  
"My God, how'se didja get so poity? What happened ta da little goil you'se used ta be?" he murmured.  
  
"I am still that little girl, just grown up. And you have become very handsome."  
  
"Become?"  
  
"Oh shush. My goodness, we have SO much to catch up on."  
  
"Yea, we'se really do. Do ya.uh.do ya wanna go ta Tibby's?" Mush asked.  
  
"YES! I would love to; I have yet to find another restaurant with better quality food than Tibby's."  
  
He smiled at her childish actions. "Okay, let's go."  
  
They chatted as they walked, and finally reached the infamous newsies hangout.  
  
"Uh.Jeremy, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Bay asked nervously.  
  
"You'se just did, but shoot anyways."  
  
"What is it like.living on the street? Pardon me asking."  
  
"It's fine. It's betta' than living as a muckety muck. You'se get ta do whatcha want wit'out havin' to answa ta parents. You'se get a freedom that you'se don't get when you'se bein' waited on hand an' foot."  
  
"But when you're a so called 'muckety muck' you don't have to worry about starving and you don't have to worry about whether you die!"  
  
"Doncha think I'se know that, Bay?" Mush said. "I'se was a muckety muck just like you'se are. But I'se chose ta get away from that. I chose ta fend for meself and I'se think I'se done a poity good job at it. I'se isn't spoiled an' I'se don't think I'se is betta than anyone."  
  
"Are you implying that I am and do?" Bay asked huffily.  
  
"No, but I'se saying most muckety mucks are. You'se is one o' da decent ones. After all, you'se is talking ta a street rat right now."  
  
"You are not a street rat, Jeremy Matthew Myers."  
  
"I am now."  
  
"No you are not."  
  
"Whateva' you'se say, my Astra, whateva you'se say," he relented, placing his arm around her shoulders. She gladly leaned into him. "Say, uh, do you'se wanna go see da fellas?"  
  
She clapped her hands quickly in delight. "Oh I would LOVE to. I haven't seen anyone but Race since we were, what, thirteen?"  
  
"Alrightey then. Let's go."  
  
A/N Eh, not good I know, but still I'd love it if your read and reviewed and let me know what to work on and what's good. I'll love ya forever if you do :-D.  
  
Love,  
  
Moon*Star 


	4. Rude Awakening

Oh my goodness I'm sooo sorry you guys. I was grounded from the computer and on vacation for a week so I haven't had ANY time to update. This chapter isn't going to be a lot just a little filler until I have some time to write more. Would anyone object to me just randomly putting a chapter about Mush's and Bay's past in? Please review and tell me what you think.anywho on with the story.  
  
3 MoonStar  
  
Mush and Bay walked into Tibby's with no one noticing them except for Racetrack.  
  
"Baby!" he greeted loudly as he rushed up and spun her around.  
  
"Racey!"  
  
"Bay?" Jack questioned. "I thought you'se went ta go live wit' does muckety- mucks 'stead a street rats like us."  
  
"Come now, Jack. You know perfectly well that I had no choice in the matter."  
  
"You'se coulda fought! Ran away! Not confoimed ta d'ere standards! Look atcha now! You'se a God damned muckety muck! Where da hell's you'se New Yoik accent? Too good for it? Now whaddya doin' here for? Comin' to pity us? You fuckin'-"  
  
"Jack, quit it," Mush said.  
  
"You'se know what?" Jack stood. "I'se leavin'. You'se are all stupid enough ta accept her back when you'se know she's just gonna leave all a us again, just like she did before." With that, he slammed the door and left the restaurant.  
  
All of the newsies were looking at her now. The newer and younger ones wondering what happened in the past that could make Jack so angry.  
  
"You'se okay?" Mush asked quietly.  
  
Bay looked at the floor. "Yes, I'm quite alright. I guess I deserved that."  
  
Kid Blink cleared his throat. "Well, poisonally, I'se missed ya, Baby."  
  
"Aw, I've missed you, too, Blink," she replied as he pulled her into a hug.  
  
It was basically the same with the rest of the newsies reuniting with Bay.  
  
"Come on," Mush whispered to her after they had mingled for a while. "I need ta talk ta you'se alone 'bout somethin'."  
  
They walked to a secluded shady spot in Central Park and sat down under a large oak tree, where Mush clasped Bay's hands and looked into her eyes. 


	5. Rainy Day

A/N Ooohhh 2 chapters in 2 days.proud? I bet you are. Now PLEASE review because I've been working really really hard to update more often. Thankies. (  
  
MoonStar  
  
"I've been wonderin' 'bout what happened ta you'se since your grandfatha said you couldn't associate wit' us newsies anymore. An' I had everythin' I was gonna say ta ya all planned out but now I'se fergot all o' it. I'se missed ya so much. I had no one ta get advice from or talk ta," Mush said.  
  
"You had the whole entire lodging house to talk to and give you advice," Bay laughed.  
  
"But none o' them know my past; just you, my Astra."  
  
"Why do you call me Astra anyway, Jeremy? You've been calling me that ever since we were little and have never told me why. Will you please tell me?"  
  
"Well, my Astra, I'll make ya a deal. If I fall in love wit' you'se, I'll tell ya."  
  
"Well, geez, thanks, that helps a lot."  
  
"Oh, now where's da hoity toity accent?" Mush teased.  
  
"Up your ass, that's where," she laughed, grabbing his hat and running away with it.  
  
"Bay!" he cried, running after her. "Gimme back my hat, dat's my only one!"  
  
"How about I make a deal with you? If you catch me I'll give it back!" she called, running faster as she saw that he was on her tail.  
  
She screamed in surprise as he tackled onto her forcing them both onto the ground, him on top of her. They were both laughing hysterically and Mush finally got his hat back. They finally calmed down, but when an elderly old woman spotted him on top of her and said to them to "do that somewhere in private," they burst out laughing again.  
  
"Oh, God, Jer, I haven't had this much fun in ages!"  
  
"Yeah, but we're havin' too much fun in public!" he sputtered and the two started laughing again with Bay resting her head on Mush's shoulder.  
  
"Shit. I gotta sell da aftanoon edition. Time really does fly when you're havin' fun. But, hey, uh, do ya wanna sell 'em wit' me?"  
  
"Sure, I'd love to. But you'll have to catch up with me first," she laughed as she sprinted towards the distribution office.  
  
Mush smiled to himself. She was just as incredible as he remembered her to be. He sighed and hurried after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Mush reached the distribution office, Bay was already there and in a conversation with Racetrack and Blink and she held a stack of papes under her arm.  
  
"Maybe da reason dat ya don't win is 'cause ya suck, Race," Mush overheard Blink saying.  
  
"I'll soak ya, ya bum!" he spat back throwing his cigar onto the ground  
  
"Now, no fighting in front of a lady, boys," Bay joked.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Mush's here. I forgot. Sorry Mush," Racetrack teased.  
  
"But you make a very good looking woman," Bay said lightly with amusement, casually putting his arm around his waist; he put his around her shoulders.  
  
"But I'm not nearly as beautiful as you'se," he whispered into her ear, causing her to blush deeply.  
  
"Alright, well I'm off ta sell. By da way, are ya stayin' at da Lodgin' House tonight, Baby?" Racetrack asked.  
  
She looked quickly at Mush. "Yes, I mean, if I'm welcome there."  
  
"You're always welcome dere, Baby, you'se know dat," Racetrack explained.  
  
"Okay, then I'd love to," she smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"Anytime, Baby," Racetrack kissed her hand. "Anytime."  
  
"So, how are da headlines?" Mush asked as they walked to his selling spot.  
  
"Difficult, but not impossible."  
  
"For instance?"  
  
"Well, for this one here, 'Mayor has non-cancerous tumor,' you could say, 'Mayor's life threatened.'"  
  
"Not too shabby. Try it," he laughed at the thought of Bay yelling out headlines.  
  
"Mayor's life threatened by giant tumor!" One woman walked up and placed a penny in her hand.  
  
"Thank you, ma'am. See Jeremy? I'm better than you!"  
  
"It's beginner's luck," he mumbled.  
  
She snorted.  
  
"Oh, dat's feminine. Actin' like a pig. What's next, rollin' in mud?" he teased.  
  
Just then, lightning flashed across the sky and it became dark and pouring rain. People began searching and scrambling for cover.  
  
"C'mon, Bay. We're getting' soaked," Mush shouted over the noise.  
  
"So what?" she laughed, grabbing his hat and running to Central Park with him chasing after her. He finally caught up to her after a few minutes and they both collapsed onto the ground panting and heaving and soaking wet.  
  
"My God, you're crazy, but so beautiful," Mush whispered huskily. He traced her eyebrow with his finger and Bay shivered. He looked into his eyes, searching for some sort of approval, and when he got it, he leaned in and softly placed his lips against hers.  
  
They were oblivious to the angry pair of eyes that watched them.  
  
To be continued. A/N So how was it? Please review and tell me what you think and any suggestions you might have.I'll love you forever if you do!  
  
3MoonStar 


	6. Hurt

Hey guys. I just wanted to say that I won't be posting the next chapter (already written yay! Lol) until I get 15 reviews. The whole reason I'm writing fan fic is to hear what the readers have to say about it. Your feedback containing complaints, suggestions, compliments, etc. make me a better writer and make me happy. But no one is reviewing and it sorta hurts and I know I'm not the only writer who feels this way. But do not take us for granted. We don't have to publish what we write. Please make it worthwhile for us to write by responding, until you start then there will be no more fan fiction. Sorry if I sound like a bitch, but I feel strongly about this.  
  
Love,  
  
Moon*Star 


	7. Explanations

Woohoo! You guys are awesome! Thanks so much for the reviews. I think they deserve some shoutouts lol.  
  
Mads and Alex: Thanks for reviewing..5 times! LOL. You guys are awesomeness on a cracker.  
  
Firecat: Thankies! You're so sweet!  
  
SweetSixteen: Thank you! You will find out about Jack's issues and Mush's and Bay's past within the next few chapters.it'll allllllll be explained lol.  
  
Anywho, on with the story!  
  
3Moon*Star  
  
Mush and Bay pulled apart after a few minutes when they realized that the rain had stopped.  
  
"C'mon, my Astra, it's getting' late. We'se gotta head back ta da Lodgin' House," Mush said smiling, extending his hand to Bay to help her up. She grabbed it gratefully and the two walked the couple of blocks back, both with smiles on their faces and both thinking about how the kiss affected their friendship.  
  
'I hope she don' hate me now,' Mush thought, 'I'se gonna hafta talk ta her 'bout it lata'.'  
  
'Oh, no. I hope this doesn't affect our friendship. I don't know *what* I'd do without Jeremy. I'll have to talk to him later,' Bay thought.  
  
They got to the Lodging House just in time for dinner.  
  
"My Lord, is that you, Bay?" Mr. Kloppman asked as they signed into the log book.  
  
She nodded and smiled.  
  
"Look at how grown up you'se are! Spin around, lemme get a good look atcha," he smiled, and Bay and Mush smiled, too, because Kloppman's grin was so contagious. When he smiled, his whole face was; his eyes twinkled and his facegot all scrunched up.  
  
"So what happened ta you two?" he questioned. Mush and Bay looked at each other; they were both covered in mud.  
  
"Well, uh, you see, it's quite funny actually, we got caught in the rain, and we slipped while running for cover," she laughed nervously, and Mush nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Uh huh," Kloppman smiled, not believing a word of it. "Well you're just in time for dinner, but you're not sitting on the furniture like that. Go upstairs and get changed. Mush, lend her some of your clothes.  
  
They nodded and headed upstairs.  
  
"He didn't believe our story," Bay laughed.  
  
"Did he *ever* believe our stories?" Mush asked, opening the drawer next to his bunk and pulling out some clothes.  
  
"True, very true." She grabbed the clothes that Mush laid out for her. "Turn around."  
  
"Why?" he asked stupidly.  
  
"So I can change."  
  
"Fine," he sighed, "but you'se toin 'round, too, so'se I can get changed, too."  
  
Mush looked at Bay when they were done changing. She was wearing his brown cutoffs, suspenders, and his green shirt (A/N the one that he was wearing during "The World Will Know" reprise) over his white wifebeater tanktop. He had to admit that she looked very sexy wearing his clothes.  
  
He cleared his throat. "Erm.we'se betta' head down now, othawise da guys, dey might be upset at us fo' makin' 'em wait fo' dinna."  
  
"It's 'bout time," the newsies grumbled as they walked into the dining room. Mush led Bay to two empty chairs with his hand on the small of her back.  
  
The group had just began to eat their soup and bread when the door slammed open and Jack came in.  
  
"Sorry I'se late, Kloppman, I'se was--" he stopped abruptly noticing that Bay was there. "You'se know what? I'se not even hungry." With that, he stormed upstairs into the bunkroom.  
  
"Erm.I'll be right back," Bay whispered quietly to Mush.  
  
"If ya need any help, an' I mean any, you'se yell fo' me. Ya' hear me?" he whispered back. She nodded and walked up into the bunkroom.  
  
Jack spun around quickly when he heard someone walk in.  
  
"What do you'se want?" he said angrily.  
  
"Look, Jack, we gotta talk."  
  
"What's dere ta talk 'bout?"  
  
"Everything," she sighed, sitting on a bunk. He took a place on the bunk across from her.  
  
"Why'd ya leave me, Bay? Why?" he asked quietly but harshly, his eyes full of pain.  
  
"You know I didn't want to leave Jack. My father made me go."  
  
"Then how come, when I'se saw you'se in da street, you'se wouldn't even talk ta me?"  
  
"Because I was afraid of getting caught! Jack, my father is a very powerful man, in every way you could imagine. If I did something wrong I would get a whip across the back, so no one could see the scars on me. I couldn't defy him, Jack. I was terrified."  
  
"An' whadda 'bout now? All o' a sudden you'se come back. Whadda 'bout you'se fadda'?"  
  
"I'm not afraid anymore, Jack. Not with the new-my friends, to protect me."  
  
"You'se said ya loved me. I loved ya, Bay! I loved ya more den life itself! You'se were my one reason fo' livin'. I could barely survive wit'out you'se, Bay. You'se were me goil! You'se was da foist an' on'y goil I eva made love to. You told me ya loved me!"  
  
"And I meant it!"  
  
"Then why didja go an' kiss Mush taday?" he asked bitterly.  
  
"You were *spying* on me?"  
  
"No, but I'se saw you'se two kissin' in Central Park. You'se lied ta me! You'se neva' loved me!" he said, a tear slipping down his cheek. He brushed it away angrily.  
  
"But I did, Jack. You don't realize how much!" she cried, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Do ya still love me den?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she whispered, barely audible. "I always have."  
  
He grinned. "Me, too. Aw, Baby, I love ya so much. Will you'se be me goil?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
&*^a little while before^*&  
  
Mush heard yelling. He jumped up out of his chair and rushed up the stairs just in time to hear his Bay become Jack's girl. 


	8. What Now?

Ooohhh another chapter.proud? You bet lol. PLEASE review I'm working really hard to like, write this story and feedback would encourage me a little bit.ok a lot bit more.so please review.. Anywho on with the story.  
  
3Moon*Star  
  
Mush couldn't believe it. He had to get out. He couldn't stay there. He ran down the stairs and out of the Lodging House. He didn't know where he was going. He didn't really care either. How could she lead him on like that? How could she kiss him like that and flirt with him like that and then become someone else's girl? How? He was so upset he couldn't even think straight.  
  
'God dammit,' he thought, 'how could she do dis ta me?'  
  
He was running as fast as he could when he ran into someone.  
  
"Sorr-" he started, then cut off. 'Shit,' he thought.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it ain't little Mush. Where are your street rat friends now, huh?" one of the two figures said.  
  
"Leave me da fuck alone," Mush growled.  
  
"Well, ya see here, Mushy, me an' Oscar, well, we'se gotta soak ya. We'se gotta clean da population o' people like you'se," the other explained, punching Mush across the cheek. He grabbed his face in pain. Morris proceeded to punch him in the stomach repeatedly as Oscar slipped on some brass knuckles, and punched Mush right above the left eye. Morris grabbed Mush's head and whacked it against the brick wall next to them, and Mush fell to the ground, unconscious. The Delancey brothers then headed back to their uncle's place, proud of their work.  
  
*&*A few hours later-at the Lodging House*&*  
  
"Hey, has anyone seen Mush since he---whoa, what's happened heah?" Blink asked, walking into the bunkroom, surprised to see Jack and Bay sitting next to each other with Jack's arm around her.  
  
"She's me goil," Jack beamed.  
  
"Wait, what?" he asked. Bay didn't look particularly pleased. "Hey Baby, can I'se talk ta you'se fo' a second?"  
  
Bay started to get up but Jack pulled her down and kissed her before she could. She attempted a smile as they pulled apart. She didn't feel the same tingle she had when she kissed Jeremy. She walked up to the roof with Blink.  
  
"Look, Baby, I don' know how ta tell you'se dis but-"  
  
"Blink, what's wrong?" she asked when his voice cracked.  
  
"It's Mush," he said finally. "He stormed outta da Lodgin' House 'bout foah hours ago an' he ain't back yet. We t'ink da Delancey's may have got 'im."  
  
"Oh dear Lord," she said, before dashing out to find Mush. Blink was right behind her.  
  
They had searched just about every street possible when Bay suddenly stopped and gasped. Mush was on the ground, just laying there, he had a huge welt on the crown of his head that was bleeding and also a cut above his eye that was bleeding, too. He had bruises all over his arms, and legs, and she was pretty sure that there were some on his stomach, too.  
  
"Oh Jeremy! Jeremy! Wake up! Please wake up!" she cried, kneeling next to him as Blink rushed in.  
  
"Oh, God," he mumbled to himself. Then to Bay, "We gotta get 'im ta a hospital. C'mon." He lifted Mush into his arms and they ran to one.  
  
When they walked in, the nurse handed them some forms, and took Mush away.  
  
In the waiting room, Bay leaned against Blink and he put his arm around her.  
  
"Do you think he's going to be okay?" she asked.  
  
"I hope so," he answered, "my God, I hope so."  
  
To be continued..  
  
Short I know but I just wanted like to stop at a good place and that seemed like a good place lol PLEASE REVIEW! Lol  
  
3Moon*Star 


End file.
